Babysitting Ami
by Aurena
Summary: Threeshot - Babysitting. You get to experience the early joys of parenting... of course when your stuck with a spoilt child throwing spoons you might find yourself going insane. But Kukai has a solution for that. KxA
1. Some help

**As much as we all love our baby siblings you got to admit they are sometimes or majority of the times, annoyingly frustrating. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Shugo Chara**

* * *

Babysitting Ami

Babysitting was never a problem for me. The joys of early parenting were good practices, but being stuck looking after your own sister sucked. Especially since my bundle of joy was a certain small and annoying little spoilt—

"AMI DID YOU JUST PUT MY TOOTHBRUSH IN THE TOILET?"

A chime of laughter echoed through the hallway as she dashed out of the bathroom and down the stairs. "YEAH YOU BETTER RUN!" I shouted after her, running down the steps and sliding into lounge room. Curse her tiny body for being able to hide in small places. I'd admit I wasn't exactly looking my best at the moment, my hair was matted and messy and my clothes were baggy and tacky. Though, wearing an oversized shirt with shorts did have its advantages—they were comfy and oh so much better to run in.

"Ami, you get out here right now!" I breathed out through gritted teeth. She was going to be in so much trouble. "Find me, find me Amu-chan!" Ami squealed from a direction I couldn't be sure of.

"One" I started taking advancing steps in whatever direction I thought she was in.

"Two" Giggles were suddenly audible as I edged closer, my vein pulsing in obvious anger.

"Three!" I dived in head first over the couch, almost grabbing Ami by surprise, though sadly missing by a few inches. "EEEK!" She gasped and shot off in another direction avoiding my wrath by mere luck. "Catch me, catch me!" She wailed taking a sharp turn into the kitchen. I growled, "I'll do more than _just_ catch you!"

She laughed hysterically and I got up, running after her. Ami squealed in delight, taking it as a big fun game, though for me it was one big nightmare. "AMI!" I screamed at her as she grabbed many objects from the kitchen and started throwing them at me; I dodged quickly to the side at the incoming spoons and cups coming my way.

"Put them down! Now!"

Ami shook her head, a devious grin on her face as she used the opened drawers as small steps, reaching up she grabbed a cupboard and opened grabbing a packet of flour. My brows furrowed and I took a step forward.

"Nah-uh" She squeaked giddily, holding out a finger to tell me to stop walking, "Come any closer and Amu-chan is going to be painted white, hehe" Holding the flour with two hands she jumped off the drawer and landed lightly on the tiled floor, twirling ever so slightly to face with me.

"You wouldn't dare" I seethed, my hands balled into fists beside me.

"Oh, but I would" She answered, a mischievous glint in her eyes. I took another step forward and she took one back. "Give it to me" I growled dangerously inching closer to her and holding out my hand as to grab the bag away from her.

She nodded, "Okay" before opening the flour and spraying it all over me in a puff of white powdery smoke. "You said give it to me!" She yipped and dropped the flour at her feet before running off again. I coughed, I was completely covered in flour and the kitchen was a complete mess. Oh she was so going to get it now. "WHY YOU!" I yelled and attempted to run after her but only ended up slipping on the white powder to fall hard on the floor.

"Itai" I mumbled, rubbing my back. Ami's pit of laughter was heard then. "When I get my hands on you—,"

My threat was cut off by a knock on the door. I mumbled a few things unintelligible before standing to open the door. "What!?"

"Wild night, huh?" I was met with the familiar voice of Kukai and immediately felt my face flush. "What gave you that idea?" I replied back not understanding the humor in his voice.

He chuckled then before eyeing me and smirking; I looked down at myself then, noticing I was still covered in flour. "Oh" was all I could say before my face took on a whole new shade of red. He laughed lightly and reached one hand to my right cheek, wiping away at the powdery substance. "So, am I interrupting anything?"

His hand left my face then and I snapped out of my daze, "Huh? Oh no, nothing at all I was just in the middle of killing a certain someone" I moved to the side, opening the door a bit wider, "Here come in" Kukai gave me playful smile and walked in.

"Are you sure I'm not interrupting anything" He said highly amused as he eyed the disarranged couch in the living room. I coughed nervously, remembering how I dived over it to try and grab Ami only resulting in pushing the couch back and me ending on the floor.

I shook my head, "It's nothing like that" I said quickly reassuring him from anything wrong he might be thinking, "My sister is somewhat of a handful"

He smirked and shook his head obviously finding all of this very amusing. I narrowed my eyes in frustration, "I'd like to see you do any better" With that said, his head turned to face me, he had accepted my challenge.

"Alright" Kukai said calmly, a grin on his face "I have a plan"

**

* * *

**

**Well I certainly know what Kukai's thinking, but do you guys?**

**LOL**

**To find out I need reviews, **

**At least 5+ **

**Thank you. **


	2. Plan bust

Chapter two: Plan bust

"Miki! Ran! Su! Dia!" I called from down the stairs. Kukai had better know what he was getting himself into, Ami was no ordinary child. She was the master of pranks and mischief. "Hai Amu-chan!" My four Chara's responded in unison, each of them smiling brightly, I smiled back and lead them to the lounge room where Kukai had re-arranged the couch properly.

"What's up Amu-chan?" Ran asked slowly etching her way closer to Daichi in the process. I rolled my eyes and nodded over to Kukai; "Genius here _thinks_ he can get Ami"

My Chara's blinked slowly; taking it in before they smiled then grinned then just cracked up in hysterical laughter, clutching at their sides as they did so. I turned to face Kukai a smirk on my face as I raised a brow to prove my point. He rubbed the back of his head nervously "I don't think I can, I _know_ I can" His voice wasn't so convincing; I could already tell he was regretting his choice.

"Scared already?" I snickered, folding my arms over my chest.

Kukai grinned, "Iie, iie, as I said I have a plan"

* * *

I watched, bored as Kukai started setting up traps to catch my troublesome sister. It was quite funny actually, Kukai thinking he would be able to get her when I myself couldn't, heck not even Nadeshiko could and I know how she gets when she's hell bent on winning. Crazy stuff that's for sure, it took ages to clean the house up after that incident… not even my parents would let me live it down.

But Kukai was pretty determined himself, he seemed to be concentrating pretty hard on whatever the hell he was doing. If though, he did manage to pull this off I would be majorly impressed not to mention he would be my Hero.

The clock ticked and I suddenly felt restless, I was beginning to wonder where Ami was… it sure has been a while since I'd last heard her annoying laughter. "Ano, Kukai?"

He stopped what he was doing and looked at me, "Yeah?"

"I'm just going to go fetch something out of the toilet…"

He smirked and opened his mouth to speak but I cut him off quickly, "Don't ask" Kukai simply laughed a bit before he started once again on his 'plan' which I thought was a waste of time since Ami couldn't possibly fall for that.

I made my way back up the stairs and noticed the bathroom light was still on. That was odd… I could've sworn I had turned it off before I started chasing _her_ down. As soon as I had reached the bathroom my eyes practically bulged, I couldn't believe it. The evil little—

"AMI!" I screamed in anger. She jumped up in surprise and let go of the object she held in her hands so that it fell into the toilet… just like she had done with my toothbrush. Ami grinned sheepishly and quickly back away putting her arms up in defense, "I didn't mean too! You shocked me and well…"

I rushed over to the toilet; of all the things she could've done she just _had_ to do _that_. That was sixty gigs of my life… now gone… lost in the world of dirty toilet water, "YOU KILLED IT!" I turned to her then; I was going to strangle her!

"Uh-oh…" Ami breathed and fled out of the bathroom going back down the stairs. "UH-OH IS RIGHT! YOU'RE MINCE MEAT ONCE I GET YOU!" I hollered, following her down the stairs and running after her. Toothbrush I could handle being flushed, but my _Ipod_? That was too far, she had to be stopped before she sent me to the nuthouse.

She laughed wildly as she ran into the kitchen and into the lounge were Kukai was still getting everything ready. "Faster Amu-chan, Faster!" Ami chimed whilst running. Kukai stood up then reaching for Ami as she was about to pass but quickly she ducked out of the way narrowly avoiding him and sped off I however wasn't as short as she was so instead of ducking I accidentally ran into him, both of us landing on the floor with a hard, _thump._

I had my eyes closed tight on the impact instinctively and groaned as the sudden pain shot through. That was the third time this night I had stacked it. Opening my eyes I was surprised to find Kukai underneath me, rubbing the back of his head with his hand.

"Oh" Was all I could say, as the blood rushed to my cheeks. Kukai looked up at me then, at first surprised at our position before a sly smirk tugged on his lips. "A bit aggressive are we?" He said jokingly. I frowned though I could tell my blush was still visible "Urusai, you were the one blocking the way" I muttered. He grinned widely "I don't see you trying to get up, could it be you planned this whole thing just to be with me?"

My eyes narrowed at this, if I had planned the whole would I really, honestly sacrifice my Ipod for that? I think not. "Honestly" I mumbled before getting off him, "Boys are all the same" Dusting myself off I walked away from him before Kukai's sudden outburst caught me by surprise.

"Matte! Hinamori-san don't—wait—,"

_Too late._

I had already tripped the wiring which set off a series of mechanisms at full speed, and before I could even comprehend what was happening I was blasted with blue paint all over, then not even a split second after the first attack hurdles of white feathers flew at me covering the blue paint. I gasped and I thought the flour incident was bad. I blinked not understanding what was happening, everything was like it was being fast forwarded. I glanced at Kukai who had trouble keeping his composure as he eyed me. "Don't you dare" I seethed through gritted teeth.

He clutched at his side, he was trying not too but the urge was too strong and he cracked up in laughter. My Chara's including Kukai's had been sitting on the couch the entire time, seemingly enjoying the 'free' comedy show. I glared at them as they too toppled over in laughter.

"You know" Kukai started, having trouble completing his sentence as he continued laughing. "You look like a blue pink haired chicken"

I growled, picking at the feathers on my arm before throwing a few at him, though of course it didn't go far and instead slowly drifted to the ground. This of course only resulted in more laughing from him and the Chara's.

Rolling my eyes I let out a huff of breath before stomping my way back into the bathroom so I could get myself cleaned up. For his sake, Kukai better have a new strategy.

**

* * *

I'm sorry!  
****I said it was just going to be a two-shot but I guess it's longer than I expected… I hope you guys don't mind a three-shot… once again sorry.  
****I'll update when I get 5+ reviews.**

**Thank you xxx**


	3. Whats goes up, doesn't always come down

Chapter three: What goes up won't always come down

Reemerging from the bathroom now clean and re-dressed I went back down stairs to check up on Kukai's _progress_, though of course knowing him he must've concocted another somewhat devious plan that Ami will somehow avoid and end up getting me instead. I growled that paint took ages to scrub off and with the added feathers it was literally torture.

But of course, everyone else found it terribly _hilarious, _so funny in fact that even my little—evil—sister found it a huge crack-up. If anything, I would absolutely love for one of Kukai's plans to backfire and get him instead, that should be enough to quench my thirst for revenge.

"—Kukai stop messing around and _tell_ her already!" The whining from Daichi was audible as I reached the end of the stairs, "I'm working up to it" I heard Kukai say, somewhat aggravated. I moved closer, my back flat against the wall that lead to the lounge room as I listened in.

"Tadase's making his move tomorrow remember, that's why we came here in the first place" Daichi seethed.

I bit my lip nervously, what was Tadase making a move on?

Kukai growled, "Don't you think I know that?"

Daichi must've nodded in response because Kukai continued then, "Just let me do this first, I have something to prove"

"Oh? And what's that?"

"I'm quite capable of catching a pesky sister"

Daichi snorted then, "Is that _all_ you want to catch?"

There was a moment of silence before Kukai started to talk again, "No… I guess not"

"Then _tell_ her"

Maybe I shouldn't be listening in, this whole concept was wrong. I was never the one to eavesdrop so why was I starting now?

"I will" Kukai suddenly said, Daichi let out a small grunt "When?"

"Tonight"

_Tonight?_

My mind flooded with thoughts as my heart raced and constricted in my chest, there was no way I was hearing this right. The whole thought of it was insane.

He couldn't really be meaning to say what I think he's meaning because that would mean—

I took in a deep ragged breath then, this whole thing was confusing beyond words, I already have enough to deal with as it is. Yes, trying to catch my 'adorable' little sister.

Regaining my composure I sucked in a deep breath and stepped out of hiding and into the room in which Kukai was once again setting everything up.

Hearing my footsteps he looked up then a grin intact on his features, "Hey"

"Um hey" I replied back quietly, tugging on a loose strand of string from my top. This was stupid, talk about making things weird. "Something up?" Kukai asked, now standing. I shook my head, smiling nervously as he approached me.

"Iie, iie" I said quickly and looked over his shoulder, "A-ano, Is this you're new idea?" I fled over to the ropes tied across the lounge room were some hung off the ceiling.

"Uh, yeah…" He said oddly quietly, probably noticing the way I changed the subject so poorly.

As I eyed his little 'project' I couldn't help but laugh. It was like a child had set everything up, "_This_ is what's going to bring Ami down?" I asked and tugged at the rope. He grabbed my arm then, quickly stopping me, "Err, you wouldn't want to get stuck in this one" Kukai said with a light chuckle as he most likely remembered the past incident.

"Oh" Was my simple reply as his hand slowly trailed up my arm; I shuddered a bit at his touch and turned instinctively to face him, "Ku--," The words got caught in my throat at the closeness between us. A smirk crossed his features as he pulled at my arm, bringing me closer to him, though to me I thought it was impossible—we were close enough as it was.

"Having doubts?" He whispered lightly leaning in closer; I gasped and moved out of the way, quickly slipping out of his grasp. What the hell was he thinking? I was even more confused than ever.

My face flushed as I searched my mind for something to say, things weren't so dandy at the moment. Then, something in my mind clicked as I found something suitable, "I--,"

"_Dear diary…"_

I chocked on my words and turned around to find my little twerp of a sister. _"Today was just one of few good days I've had"_

"Oh god no" I breathed, as Ami held _my_ diary to her face and started reciting an entry I had written last night. My toothbrush to Ipod and now… this, what more could she possibly do? She was ruining my life!

"Give that back!" I screamed lunging at her. She dodged to the side and kept on reading: _"I think I've finally sorted out the mess of how I feel and I—,"_

Please tell me this isn't happening, that this is all just a terrible and horrible nightmare and that any second now I'm going to wake up screaming. _"—think I've fallen for Kukai"_

Time stopped and my world crumbled away, slipping past my fingertips as the tears I tried to contain welled up in my eyes, blurring my vision. Just when I thought my life couldn't get any worse it just did. Ami skipped around cheerfully, holding my diary in her small dimpled hands as she re-read the line over and over again re-playing every girls nightmare.

My chara's who had found everything to be all fun and games sat on the couch, each one of them covering there mouths with their hands as they looked at me in shock. I didn't even dare to look at Kukai; I could already imagine what he looked like.

"I am going to KILL you!"

Ami let out a small squeak before she threw my diary at me and sped off, disappearing around the corner as I caught my book. Out of anger I tossed it to the side and chased after her. She screamed all the while, uttering 'sorry' and 'I'll never do it again just please don't hurt me!'

She practically ran through the _whole_ house, throwing whatever she could reach behind her and knocking down chairs, hoping that I would trip. "Amuuuu-chaaaaaan" She wailed returning back to the main room where everything had started, "I swear Ami, when Mom and Dad get back you're so history"

She whined in protest and just as she was about to cross to the other room she was suddenly hoisted up into the air, "Eyyaaahhh!"

I stopped and looked up at the now dangling Ami, "Amu-chan! Get me down!" She screeched, swinging back and forth as she tried to claw at the rope that was tied around her ankle.

A chuckle sounded beside me and my head turned "Gotcha" Kukai said rather smugly, a wide grin tugging at his lips.

"Bear traps, they always work"

I looked at Ami who was squirming around and trying with all her might to untie the rope, but with no luck. Even if she had managed to somehow untie it though, she wouldn't be too happy about the landing that's for sure.

"Shouldn't I be getting some kind of reward for this?" Kukai asked.

I shrugged; the thought hadn't really crossed my mind "I don't know… what would you like?"

He turned to face me then, a mischievous smile etched onto his features as he wrapped an arm around my waist and dragged me closer to him. "I think you're reward enough"

My face flushed and my cheeks burned, "Wha-what?" I stammered nervously.

Kukai only grinned "So, about you're diary…"

Oh great. I had completely forgotten about that during my rampage with Ami, please; don't tell me he finished reading it.

"Amu-chaaaaan!!" Ami's squeal of protest was blocked out as Kukai bent down and whispered into my ear, immediately I felt my face heat up at his words and he stood back up straight and smiled.

I smiled back; so that's what Daichi was talking about. Everything pretty much made sense now. "So… is that a yes?" He asked, I nodded embracing him in a hug "That's definitely a yes"

"Ewww! There going all lovey-dovey!" Ami whined as she hung upside, a frown and look of disgust on her face. "Do we take her down?" Kukai asked as he looked at the dangling Ami with a grin on his face, obviously proud of his work.

"Nah, she can just… _hang_ around for a bit"

After all the things she's done to me tonight she deserved a bit of punishment, what can I say, Karma's a bitch.

* * *

**Finished (:**

**I hope that wasn't too bad, I tried to make it at least a little bit humorous but I don't think I did much of a good job. **

**Review please xP**


End file.
